A Cruicial Mistake
by Lilbloo20
Summary: Izuku wakes up dazed and confused after the night of Kaminari's 17th birthday party. Upon waking up he's covered in bruises and marking along with no memory of the previous night. What happened to him? And why are his classmates acting different around him?(OOC Izuku x gender bent characters)
1. Chapter 1: The Mistake

**A/n**

**Here lies a tale of extraordinar-oh wait no wrong one. Damn maybe next time****Enjoy!**

**[****]**

Ever had the feeling were your head was getting split in half by a 100% Detroit smash done by a gang of All Might themed heroes at least 5 times your size?

That was how Midoriya Izuku felt groggily opening his eyes. His body felt exhausted and his throat as dry as can be. It was still dark due to their being no form of light in the room.

_"Where am I...?"_

Closing his eyes the headache doubled at him trying to remotely remember what had happened last night. Visions of laughter and haze filled mind in a spectrum of colors. He held his head trying to get his fried brain to work again.

_"Ok I remember I was at Kaminari's birthday party...she gave me a drink than..."_

His mind was a muddled mess after that. Rubbing his eyes he tried adjusting to the dark atmosphere of the room to try and pinpoint where he was.

_"Ok...let's see we have a desk, a few posters of something, scented candles, a sword...a sword?"_

Looking closer he spotted a bunch of occult iteme and ritualistic runes throughout the room. The room seem to have an extreme black aesthetic going on.

_"W-why am I in Tokoyami's room...no ones allowed in her room..."_

Flashes of blonde hair, feathers and a strange shock pulsed through his body and mind.

Midoriya than realized a few more things. He was warm, but cold at the same time. His body felt way heavier than it should be. To top everything off his nose was bombarded with different scents. One being that of burned inscents and another being...cheap perfume?

His vision darkened again before closing his eye to return to a deep slumber.

The last thing he saw were sets of arms wrapping around him.

**[****]**

When opening his eyes again he was met with the All Might posters and the warm bed of his room. Sitting up roughly from his bed he looked at the clock that read 2:15 AM.

_"That was strange..."_

His head still thoroughly hurt so he laid back down closing his emerald eyes once more as darkness embraced him.

**[****]**

Standing outside his bed room door though were 3 very nervous and scared figures.

"Fuck I can't believe we did that!" A girly voice whisper shouted. A very distinct black lightning bolt running across her long blonde hair. Her eyes were wide with tears.

"Calm yourself! Does thou wish to disturb the slumber of our weary friend after all the shenanigans that you pulled tonight?" A irritated voice whispered cautiously. She had straight black hair and piercing red eyes that held a deep sadness to them.

"Well excuse me for saving our asses! If I didn't sober up quickly to notice him waking up we'd all be in a world of awkwardness and trouble!" The blonde whisper shouted clutching her arm tightly in a nervous habit.

"Quiet both of you!! First off I can't believe that I got roped into this with you!" Another blonde with shoulder length hair and piercing blue eyes pointed accusingly at the blonde with the back lightning bolt. "I also slept with a loser from 1-A how disgusting is that!" The girl nearly shouted.

"Listen with how much he drank he probably won't even remember a thing! Shit I really should have stopped giving him shots after the 7th one..." The girl said in worry a look of concern across her soft features.

"Indeed. What's done is done we have to accept the consequences to our actions if he does remember. I can't be a hero if I tarnished and violated...the trust of my friend." The girl with black hair stated solemnly.

"Well fuck both of you! I blame both of you if that idiot even remotely comes within in 10 feet of me!" With that the blonde with blue eyes stomped away angrily leaving the other two

"I really messed up didn't I..." The blonde girl questioned with tears in her eyes. Seeing her friend in distress the girl with crimsom eyes gave her a gentle hug rubbing circles along her back.

"You are not at fault. It was the bitter nectar that we indulged ourselves on." She spoke softly making the other girl wimper.

"B-but I'm the one who brought and Izuku will probably h-hate me now..." The blonde spoke trying to stifle a sob.

"I don't think he capable od hate...but if he does I'll be there to talk to him with you. It is my fault as well..." The girl with red eyes spoke softly. Popping from her back was a shadowy figure that wrapped its arms around both of them in comfort.

The sounds of gentle sobs filled the corridor hallway for most of the night.

**]**

Waking up again Midoriya felt like his body had been nearly beaten to death. He's limbs heavy as if he used full cowl at 20% for hours. Groaning he rubbed his aching head head as a massive headache built up in his temple.

Opening his eyes he was greeted to a strange sight upon his arm. Near his wrist werewere strange burns and bruises. Looking over at his other arm it was in the same condition.

_"W-what the..."_

Jumping from his bed swiftly he quickly through off his shirt to inspect any further damage. Along his chest and stomach were blotches of red marks and bruises that went in different directions. He didn't need to see his nack as he felt pain course through. A stinging sensation against it.

Getting in front of the mirror he noticed other things besides the marks on his body. He also sported a few bruises across his face. Turning his body in horror in looked disturned by the claw like marks along his back and upper shoulders.

"What h-happened to m-me..."He whispered scaredly to himself. His stomach felt like it was curving wrong as bile built up in his throat.

"BLEAAGGGG!" He threw up by his bed side until he felt his throat burn. Taking deep breathes to calm himself even though his body shook violently. Leaning against his bed he felt tears run down his face. Pulling his knees to his chest curling in on himself he cried softly in the empty confines of his room.

"W-what h-happened to m-me..." He sobbed to himself over and over again to himself.

**]**

**A/N**

**Now before you point fingers...wait til the next update. Things will appear more disturbed than it would seem.**

**Also the girl with red eyes is fem! Tokoyami I didn't know how ro work with the birdhead so I changed her up a bit!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed thank you for reading!**


	2. chapter 2: From her perspective pt1

**A/n**

**WARNING: UNDERAGE DRINKING AND DRUG USE.**

**I don't own anything! Enjoy!**

* * *

Kaminari Denki.

To some she was a cool and wild student of Class 1-A. Not the smartest,but she was able to give on the spot strategy and support whenever they needed it. Her quirk being probably the 5th or 6th strongest in her class. Though her quirk also gave the rather odd side effect of making her dumb if iver used.

Back in middle school she was referred to as the "The Ditzy Taser", because of the dumb mistake of accidentally shocking people whenever she felt embarrassed or flustered. You could imagine the small damper on her social and dating life after that.

Than she made it into U.A. and she had never been as happy. She could be a hero and finally have a social life at the same time.

_"I could even get a really cute boyfriend!" _

She had always thought that when she came to U.A. ,but after so many events with the league of villians and such made it all the more trickier to find a boyfriend.

Don't get her wrong there were definitely a bunch of hotties in her class like Kirishima or Shoto. Hell even at one point Bakugo seemed like a good potentia, but his asshole attitude quickly diminished the thought of any romance at all.

Than her 17th birthday came up...and everything changed.

The mostly energetic blonde now layed lifelessly in her bed. Her tear stained cheeks red and puffy as she took shallow breathes.

She felt _sick._

Her throated burned and ached from the amounts of bile that had built in her stomach.

Her golden yellow eyes focused on a certain spot of the cieling as she reminisced the terrible memories of last night in her mind.

* * *

_(Earlier at the beginning of the night)_

_Raging lights and music blared through the commons as a wild and rather reckless party commenced._

_Here in the center of this party held none other than blonde bombshell known as Kaminari. Her blonde hair clinging to her sweat clad face as she danced amongst a group of other students. She wore a short faux leather skirt and white blouse that clung tightly to her exposed cleavage._

_The lightning teen already having at least her 4th spiked punch drink of the night as she smiled and danced her night away._

_She felt the grinding of another body against her and she turned to see the rather playful smile of her pink counter part._

_"Mina! You bitch I've been looking for you!" Kaminari smiled as she gazed ar pink girl in front of her. She had rhinestones adorning her cheeks and a purplish blush. The pink energy ball wore a short leopard print dress along with her new high heels ,or what she called "stripper heels"._

_"Sorry! I got roped into a dance off with Sero and get this Koda! Who knew the guy could dance like crazy!" Mina spoke laughing her ass off at the memory of class 1-A silent boy break Dancing with her._

_"Please tell me you caught that camera!" Kaminari shouted with disbelief. The pink girl lazily shook her which disappointed the blonde._

_"Nah! But hey I've seen a lot of surprises tonight! Like that for instance!" Mina pointed a space themed acrylic finger across the room to where she was pointing at._

_Over across the room was both Iida and Ochako. This wouldn't have been a huge shocker to Kaminari,but upon looking closer Iida had Ochako pinned against the wall. She blushed lightly as she saw Iida dip his head towards Ochako's exposed neck and the flustered expression on her face._

_"What the fuck!" Kaminari all ,but shouted as she stared into Mina's devious eyes._

_"We may have probably spiked his drink earlier in the night~." Mina spoke innocently as she gave Kaminari a side smirk._

_"You my friend are evil!" Kaminari snickered as the two laughed __at their antics._

_"Ok I definetly need some more punch now!" Kaminari said making her way through the half dozen of other sweaty bodies partying away at the loud obnoxious dub beat._

_As she made her way to drink station before the passing of a green caught her vision. Before she knew it she grabbed at the green object and guided it to the drink bar._

_Confused emerald eyes stared into yellow as she gave a flirtatious smile._

_"So you enjoying my party Izuku-kun?" She smiled at the rather blushing greenette in front of her._

_Gone was the All Might fan attire as he actually wore a black collared shirt and skinny Jeans. He even wore black converse and not those atrocious red shoes!!_

_"Y-yes it's fun." He stuttered out nervously. Kaminari loved Izuku's expressions, it made it easier to tease him in situations like this._

_"Oh really? " She smiled teasing as she pressed herself up against his arm. Her breast pushing up against his arm causing him to turn red even more._

_"Maybe you should dance with the birthday girl?~" She didn't know if it was the alcohol in her system,but Izuku was looking more attractive In her eyes than usual. Sure he was kind of a nerd, but he was super cute._

_Maybe she could have some fun with this._

_(End of Night Flashback)_

* * *

Burning hot tears glided down her face as she sobbed openly on her bed.

"I'm sorry Izuku...I'm sorry..." She sobbed clutching her sheets tightly.

Though she wasn't the only one realizing her mistake.

* * *

She couldn't hold in her anger.

She couldn't hold back the pain that she had caused her fellow classmate and it was all due to her foolish emotions.

**"Fu-chan..."**

"Do not speak to me! We have cost some serious damage and it's all thanks to you!" Piercing red eyes glared into soft yellow ones as dark shadow shrank itself back into Tokoyami.

She took deep breathes to calm her raging emotion, but she couldn't hold back the feeling of disgust that took over her.

In her hands she clutched a shirt that was bigger than her lithe frame. She held it close and inhaled its scent.

It smelled of forest trees and cinnamon.

_"The smell of Midoriya-san..."_

She clutched the shirt closer to her form as she laid on her bed.

"M-Midoriya-san..." She whispered In her dark room holding the shirt and sheets that smelled of him. The small traces of blood on them reminding her of what she had done.

Of how she had destroyed the pure innocence and light that is Izuku.

* * *

A/n

Thank you for reading! And please review!


End file.
